This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Rear vehicle seats have head rest systems that provide support for the heads of passengers seated in the rear vehicle seats. Such head rest systems have been manually extendible and retractable. More recently, such head rest systems have been automatically extendible and retractable, such as the head rest system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,263 for “Automatic Headrest Adjustment Control System for a Vehicle Seat Assembly.” In such automatic head rest systems, the head rest system is extended when a passenger is detected as seated in the vehicle seat and retracted when it is detected that the vehicle seat is vacant.
One problem with automatic head rest systems is packaging them to fit in the back reset of the vehicle seat. It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide an automatic head rest system that is compact and more easily packaged in a back rest of a vehicle seat.